Glühwein
by luzmela1
Summary: Víspera del primer domingo de adviento. El vino especiado acompaña una velada de dos amigos que han vivido mucho juntos.


**Glühwein. Primer domingo de adviento**

Mientras trabajaba con otras historias, influenciada sin duda por la intensidad con que se viven estas fechas en Alemania, mi imaginación fraguó un conjunto de relatos cortos situados en la época de adviento. Son autoconclusivos e independientes, por este motivo he decido no publicarlos en una recopilación.

Nunca os daré suficiente veces las gracias por estar ahí.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

-Y, naturalmente, Santa Claus fue inventado por los demonios.

Vale. Ese era el punto cuando se debe empezar a considerar que se ha bebido demasiado vino.

Aunque se sirviese en Alemania en los mercadillos navideños, ese vino, especiado con canela, limón y clavo, servido tan caliente como sake y que Mephisto llamaba "Glühwein", producía en el organismo la misma reacción con la que cualquier bebida alcohólica transforma al hombre sabio en un tonto.

Allí delante tenía un ejemplo práctico: ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrosadas, falta de vocalización en la voz. Shiro llegó a una sencilla y lógica deducción: su amigo estaba borracho. Su sonrisa se incrementó al imaginar cómo iba a negarlo con vehemencia asegurando, sin poder siquiera ponerse en pie, que estaba totalmente sobrio.

-Y, por supuesto, tú tuviste algo que ver.

Una palmada sobre el _Kotatsu_ de un radiante Mephisto confirmó la teoría de Shiro de que la mente de su amigo estaba muy creativa esa noche.

-¡Sííííí! –proclamó señalando con su dedo índice el techo del dormitorio del padre Fujimoto en el monasterio y que, durante su visita, Mephisto había transformado en una salita de estar confortable pero totalmente Kitsch con sus muebles vintage púrpura y rosa, y sus adornos de lazos, velitas y pequeñas piñas.

Era la víspera del primer domingo de Adviento, tiempo de gran actividad en el monasterio, preparando los contenidos de las misas especiales, la tómbola de caridad, el concierto de villancicos, y cualquier otra ocupación que se le ocurriese para mantener su mente alejada del recuerdo de los sucesos del año anterior cuando…

Intentaba no entrar en detalles de cómo la vida del impasible soldado había cambiado totalmente.

Hasta ese momento su vida le había pertenecido. Ahora dependía de dos pequeñas almas.

Sin embargo, él no era un hombre bueno.

Durante los primeros días se había sorprendido de sí mismo al despertarse con el oscuro pensamiento de que los mellizos podrían haber muerto durante la noche. Los bebés son tan frágiles. Bastaba tan solo una corriente de aire para que un alma inocente marchara al cielo, o al infierno que es donde ellos realmente pertenecían.

No. No. Ellos no eran más los hijos de Satán. Ellos eran… ¿Pero qué sinsentidos venían a su mente?

De un trago apuró el resto del vino caliente de su taza.

-No me estás escuchando, Shiro- unos ojos verdes vidriosos le observaban sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Sabía con qué facilidad aquel demonio de alto rango podía adivinarle cualquier pensamiento, así que para impedir que siguiera con su escrutinio escanció de nuevo vino para los dos desde la jarra de loza.

Brindaron pero aquellas dos esmeraldas no cesaron de escudriñarle para incomodidad de Shiro. La sonrisita que se expandió por toda su cara tras beber le confirmó que sus sospechas.

-¡Ahhh! –una ensoñación exagerada envolvió la voz de Mephisto mientras hacía bailar entre sus dedos la taza – Nunca dejaré de sorprenderme de cuanto pueden cambiar los humanos cuando se convierten en padres.

Allí estaba.

No era la primera vez que Mephisto se ponía a "jugar" sobre la posible responsabilidad paternal de Shiro.

-No hablarás por mí –le cortó con rudeza Shiro bebiendo otro trago.

Mephisto se recreó en una risita.

-Solo espera a que cualquiera de los dos te llame "papaíto".

La taza salió disparada hacia su cabeza, pero Mephisto la esquivó con facilidad y cuando se estrelló contra la pared, soltó una carcajada que hizo que Shiro tuviese que contar hasta diez para evitar romperle la jarra entera sobre su cabeza. Quizá así consiguiese domar aquel rebelde mechón.

-Me estabas contando alguna memez sobre Papá Noel –dijo para conseguir distraerle.

-¿Realmente quieres oírlo? Creo que necesitas más los consejos de un experimentado en la cría de demonios como yo, todo gracias a mis hermanos pequeños.

La sonrisa de superioridad del rey del tiempo le anunció que realmente quería darle una lección pedagógica. Esto era lo último que Shiro podría soportar.

-Viendo en que se han convertido tus hermanos, tú eres la persona menos adecuada para dar una lección de educación infantil.

-Oye, yo estoy orgulloso del resultado que he obtenido con ellos – replicó un tanto ofendido Mephisto pero el alcohol lo camufló en un mueca torpe.

-Cuéntame sobre Santa Claus–insistió Shiro. Si él le pedía una de sus historias absurdas significaba que él también había bebido demasiado.

-¡Oh, Santa! -Mephisto miró con fijación su taza vacía y Shiro supo que se lo estaba inventando en ese preciso momento. No pudo evitar una sonrisa por lo inocente que podía ser a veces su poderoso amigo.

-Todo empezó con ese joven demonio –Mephisto empezó su relato haciendo desaparecer cualquier debilidad producida por el alcohol, con la complacencia de un buen cuentacuentos. – En una de sus visitas a Assiah había caído totalmente prendado de esa dulce muchacha de cabellos dorados como el trigo, y ojos azules como el mar cuando el sol brilla sobre él. Su vida no era sencilla a sus dieciséis años pues era la mayor de doce hermanos.

-¿Doce? –Shiro se rio de la imaginación truculenta de Mephisto- y seguro que eran muy pobres.

-Nooo –Mephisto intentó que la ironía de Shiro no le soliviantara-, no vivían en la miseria pero no tenía bastante dinero para comprarle regalos por Navidad.

-Ya veo. ¿No tenían padres?

-Murieron por la peste.

-¿Me estás hablando de la Edad Media europea?

-Exacto- confirmó Mephisto complacido por haber conseguido tener la atención de Shiro.

-Así que tenemos a esa dulce muchacha de rubios cabellos, ejerciendo de madre de una numerosa familia y a su demonio enamorado –recapituló Shiro sintiendo como necesitaba otra taza de vino pero los pedazos rotos descansaban por siempre en el suelo. Quizá esa frustración hizo que añadiese un tanto grosero.

-No afirmas tú que los demonios no pueden sentir amor.

La sonrisa eterna en la cara de Mephisto se congeló. Contradecir a su amigo para justificar su historia significaba admitir aquello que tanto él negaba.

Pero, por supuesto, él estaba lleno de recursos.

-Era un medio demonio.

Desde luego Shiro no ese esperaba aquella salida.

-¿Así que los medios demonios sí pueden enamorarse?

- _Jawohl_. Esa es su debilidad. Un medio demonio tiene la fortaleza de su cuerpo demoniaco pero la debilidad del alma humana.

Sabía que todo aquello era para no echar a tierra el argumento de aquel estúpido cuento, pero Shiro no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro de los dos bebés que dormían en el dormitorio de al lado.

El, por supuesto, quería que ellos desarrollaran sentimientos humanos pero no quería dejárseles sin defensas al peligro que podían representar los demonios que pululaban por Assiah y que los exorcistas combatían.

-La única verdadera defensa contra el mal es tener verdadera Fe- enunció para sí con convicción.

-¡Oh! El respetable padre Fujimoto ha regresado –se mofó Mephisto -, así que necesitamos más Glühwein.

Chasqueó los dedos y la taza recompuesta se materializó delante de Shiro llena hasta el borde.

Shiro, lleno de preocupación por los mellizos, no la rechazó.

-Sólo haces que hablar y hablar, y aún no veo qué relación hay entre ese demonio mestizo, la chica y Santa Claus.

Mephisto se relamió los labios con placer por llegar a la parte suculenta de la historia.

-Su enamorado, como humano, se preocupaba por el dulce corazón de la muchacha pero, como demonio, sencillamente, quería solo sexo.

Shiro chilló haciéndose el escandalizado.

-Esto acaba de convertir esta historia en un relato no permitido en un monasterio.

-Como si en tu confesonario no hubieses escuchado confidencias más truculentas –negó Mephisto con las manos - y fuera de él también.

-Provenientes sobre todo de ti que te encanta ponerme entre la espada y la pared tentándome con tus historias. Y esta es una de las peores que me has contado.

Extrañamente Mephisto no protestó. No iba a negar que esa noche no estaba muy inspirado.

-Tentar es una de nuestras habilidades –se solazó con esa afirmación mesándose la barba- y el sexo es una de la tres necesidades básicas de los humanos, así que nuestro héroe no hizo más que dejar hablar a su voz interior humana y demoniaca al mismo tiempo.

Shiro acabó de vaciar el contenido de la jarra en la taza mientras se preguntaba porqué puñetas estaba levantado pasada la medianoche discutiendo sobre las barrabasadas de Mephisto.

-¿Y consiguió su propósito? –quería acabar de una vez con aquel cuento de nunca acabar.

Mephisto se señaló a sí mismo lleno de entusiasmo.

-Con mi ayuda.

-No estoy seguro de querer escuchar lo que viene a continuación.

Mephisto hizo como que no había oído ese comentario.

-Ya sabes cuánto me gusta repartir regalos.

-Siempre que no afecte demasiado a tu bolsillo.

Ahora sí la cara de Mephisto se avinagró.

-No soy yo, eres tú que no me dejas ser generoso.

Shiro no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Si él le hubiese dejado libertad, el monasterio se hubiese convertido en el palacio de fantasía que Mephisto consideraba adecuado como _Kindergarten_ de sus dos hermanos pequeños.

No quería una nueva discusión sobre el mal estado de las instalaciones, así que volvió a redirigir el rumbo de la conversación al cuento de Santa Claus.

-Así que imagino que le sugeriste al medio demonio que llenase la casa de su enamorada con regalos para los niños.

Aquello devolvió el buen humor a Mephisto.

-Cualquiera diría que estuviste presente, Shiro. No me negarás que era una buena excusa para entrar en la casa de una dama en mitad de la noche. La palomita estaba tan feliz imaginando las caras radiantes de sus hermanos la mañana siguiente cuando descubriesen los regalos en el salón que nuestro héroe consiguió algo más que palabras de gratitud.

¿Por qué todo aquello le recordaba otra historia que le había contado Mephisto sobre una joven angelical y un enamorado que conseguía su corazón siguiendo los consejos de cierto demonio?

Mejor no le interrumpía. Si le decía que se repetía, iba a tenerle justificándose hasta el alba.

Los dedos de Mephisto se movían con emoción sabiendo que llegaba al final culminante de su historia.

-La mañana siguiente, pasado el primer alborozo de aquellos dulces niños que veían sus sueños hechos realidad, quisieron saber, con esa bendita curiosidad infantil, de dónde habían salido los regalos.

"Entretenida en otros menesteres la noche anterior, no había pensado una explicación a aquellos regalos y su mente buscó presta una salida rápida. Sus ojos se posaron en el calendario de la pared. La idea que le vino a la cabeza era absurda y genial al mismo tiempo."

"San Nicolás les había traído todos estos regalos porque habían sido muy buenos".

"Los niños no puede permanecer con sus bocas cerradas y pronto todo la ciudad supo del milagro acaecido en casa de aquellos huérfanos. Para conmemorarlo, al año siguiente, todos los niños recibieron regalos el día de San Nicolás y así, con el paso del tiempo, fue una fiesta universal al hacerla coincidir con la Navidad".

Muy orgulloso con el resultado de su relato, Mephisto estiró sus brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esperando el veredicto de su audiencia.

Shiro pensaba que una historia tan extraña como aquella solo podía venir de un Mephisto muy bebido. Pena le daba ya Belial cuando tuviera que lidiar al día siguiente con la resaca de su amo.

-Por favor, recuérdame que nunca te deje contar un cuento de buenas noches a mis hijos.

En el momento acabó de decir aquello se dijo cuenta en la trampa que le había tendido Mephisto desde el principio.

-¡Síííííí, al fin! – De un salto se encaramó a la mesa triunfante- ¡Lo has dicho, lo has dicho!

-¡Maldito seas! –Shiro se levantó y trató de tirarle al suelo, sin saber muy bien que conseguía con ello. Mephisto no le dejó que le moviese ni un centímetro.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Y pensar que no quisiste apostar que antes de un año te referirías a ellos como "mis hijos" porque decías que era imposible.

-¡Cállate, vas a despertar a todo el mundo!

Mephisto al oír aquello dejó de reírse y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron como consecuencia de una buena ocurrencia.

-Sí, despertemos a mis hermanitos y digámosle cuanto les quiere su papá.

-Te estás pasando –la tentación de meterle una bala bañada con agua bendita en mitad de la sien estaba creciendo con demasiada rapidez. Quizá Mephisto vio el peligro y supo que una retirada a tiempo, era una victoria completa en ese momento.

-Me ha costado, Shiro, -reconoció sin dejar de reír – pero oírtelo decir ha valido la pena.

-Pues no te alegres demasiado por jamás me lo oirás repetir. Ha sido todo culpa de tu maldito Glühwein.

Mephisto negó con la cabeza sin dejar su radiante sonrisa.

-No podrían tener mejor padre adoptivo, Shiro. Y tú los necesitabas tanto como ellos a ti.

Puf.

El dormitorio volvió a su habitual sobriedad cuando Mephisto se esfumó entre una nube rosa.

Shiro se tocó una frente que le empezó de pronto a bombear de dolor por la resaca que empezaba a crecer en su cuerpo intoxicado.

¿Qué había dicho ese maldito? ¿Qué él necesitaba a esos dos renacuajos? Solo eran una molestia, solo eso. Lo único que le podían acarrear era un montón de problemas si el Grigori descubría su origen.

Sin darse cuenta, entre pensamientos contradictorios, se deslizó al dormitorio de al lado.

A la tenue luz del carrusel del techo que daba protección a los mellizos durante el sueño, los vio a ambos acurrucados uno contra el otro. Ambos sonreían en sueños sintiéndose seguros y sus labios se contagiaron de aquella felicidad.

Paz. Esto era lo que Shiro siempre sentía cuando estaba con ellos.

Se acercó a la cunita y los arropó con la mantita. Les besó la cabecita a los dos, y les deseó felices sueños.

Notó entonces un pequeño movimiento y un golpe suave en la ventana. Su cuerpo se puso enseguida en tensión, dispuesto a protegerles. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era más que copos de nieve que golpeaban el cristal.

La primera nevada justo en el domingo que empezaba el adviento. Sin duda, iban a ser unas buenas navidades.

* * *

Desde el tejado de su mansión en la Academia, Samael, el rey del tiempo, contemplaba con una empalagosa sonrisa, caer los primeros copos de nieve desde el cielo negro.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –habló a la oscuridad.

Esperó.

Una voz nada firme, casi adolescente, le contestó al fin.

-Sí que hace tiempo, _aniue._

Samael suspiró complacido por la ironía de mantener esa etiqueta demoniaca incluso en ese momento.

-Dile a padre que los mellizos están en buenas manos - le informó con resolución, hizo un paréntesis, antes de añadir: -El daría su vida por ellos.

Silencio.

-¿Cómo si fueran sus propios hijos?

-Correcto.

Una nueva pausa.

-Se lo diré. ¿Algo más?

Samael presionó el ala de su sombrero con los dedos.

-Siempre estaré al servicio de Satán.

La ventisca silbó en la cubierta del tejado.

-Te echamos en falta…

La mano de Samael rápidamente negó con firmeza aquellas palabras que denotaban flaqueza.

El silencio en la noche fue más largo e incómodo esta vez.

-Cuídate, _aniue._

-Mis mejores deseos para ti también.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haberse quedado solo, habló bajito para él.

-El cuidará de los mellizos, mientras yo cuidaré de él, pero nunca, jamás, lo admitiré.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Glühwein:** Se trata de un vino especiado por general con canela, clavo, limón, servido muy caliente en invierno. Es típico de los mercadillos navideños alemanes. Los compras en los puestos y pagas una pequeña fianza por la jarra de loza que te es reembolsada al devolverla. Al tomarlo, notas enseguida un calor muy fuerte en la garganta y notas como te sube enseguida. Así que conviene tomarlo con precaución. Está muy rico.

 **Kotatsu.** Esta palabra la aprendí en el manga cuando Rin encuentra una de estas mesas bajas típicas en las salas de estar japonesas para el dormitorio de ambos hermanos en la Academia.

 **Jawohl:** Exclamación alemana que significa "por supuesto"

 **Kindergarten:** Guardería en alemán.

Naturalmente el relato sobre el origen de Santa Claus, le recuerda a Shiro otro con Mephisto como instigador entre los amores entre Fausto y Margarita.

¡Feliz tiempo de Adviento!


End file.
